A Little Piece Of Heaven
by SmokinHotRebel
Summary: Dean and Sam team up with another sibling duo they met along the way, this time having Castiel on their side to help. The two teams work together to take care of a few demon problems in the area and Cas catches a case of human emotions. CasxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I've had this idea for a long long long long long time. But I wasn't sure how to pull it off. I had a million ideas all floating about it my head, so I decided to finally take control of the reins and start putting it on paper. Hopefully this will turn out like how it was looking in my head. I look forward to reviews and don't be afraid to critique, just don't be overly mean.

Full Summary: Sam and Dean run into old friends they had met a few year s ago. Isabel and her younger brother Matthew, a couple of hunters that Bobby had trained after their parents were viciously murdered by Vampires. They decide to stick around and help out with a few demon problems in the area. With Castiel at their side it seems like nothing could go wrong. Then all hell breaks loose. While the team hunts down a powerful demon, Cas wrestles with his own feelings. CasxOC

Chapter 1

~This is a call ~

~Isabel~

Today was like any other day, I was sitting in my study, researching demons that may have to do with the disappearances from the local high school. It was long, and quite boring, there were a million demons who could do it, and narrowing it down would take a few more months.

I sighed and closed the last journel and threw it on my desk. I ran my fingers through my brown hair, letting it fall to my shoulders. I heard the door open and swung my feet down off my desk.

"Izzy I'm home" I heard Matt's voice, and then heard two extra sets of footsteps.

I jumped up and practically ran out the door.

*Oh god who did he bring home this time?*

I rounded the corner, ready to start yelling, but my mind was completely wiped clean when I saw who was standing in my kitchen.

"Izzy?" Dean stammered.

"Dean? Sam? Oh My God!" I squeeked, and threw my arms around Dean's neck.

"Oh man girl, have you been working out?" Dean asked, pulling me in close.

"Girl's gotta keep her strength" I said pulling away and wrapping my arms around Sam's waist.

He squeezed me tight and then I stepped back again, and looked over at Matt.

"So how did you find these two troublemakers?" I asked him and he looked down at the ground.

"Well we were in the neighborhood, checking out the disappearences from the High school, and we saw squirt here picking a fight with a guy twice his size" Dean said, patting Matt on the head.

I frowned.

"Do you know how many fights he's been in since a certain someone told him that if someone makes you mad to just punch them?" I folded my arms across my chest.

Dean scratched the back of his head and smiled guiltily at me. Sam gave me his "I'm Sorry about him" smile and I shook my head.

"I have homework to do, I'll be in my room" Matt said breaking the silence and walking past me and down the hallway.

I heard his door close and I turned back to Dean and Sam.

"So you've heard about the disappearences?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yea have you been doing any research?" Dean asked.

"No I've been sitting on my ass doing nothing about it" I glared at him, "Of course I've been researching, but it's been a lot for me to do around here"

Sam elbowed Dean as he opened his mouth to retort.

"I've been trying to do everything myself, it's hard to get even a break" I sighed, running my hands through my hair again.

"What about Matt?" Dean asked.

"I refuse to have Matt help with anything that even smells of Demons, since he got hurt last year" I said, looking down at the ground.

"How'd he get hurt?" Sam asked, taking a step closer.

I bit my lip and looked away from them.

"Just an accident, it was my fault." I said in my "Leave it at that" voice.

Sam nodded slowly, but Dean didn't look convinced.

"So you guys want to get started on the research? I have a couple journals and what not, but I haven't really been able to narrow it down" I said, heading back to my study.

"God it looks like a tornado went through here" Dean said, stepping over books.

"Yea well, I've been trying to go through everything" I said sitting down in my chair, "But there are just so many possibilities it would take me months to complete by myself".

"Well good thing we are here then" Sam said, picking up the journal I had thrown down earlier.

I frowned at him.

"I would have eventually figured it out" I said.

"Yea but how many more people would have gone missing?" Dean said.

I glared at him, and stuck out my tongue, he made a face.

"Alright, you two, we need to get down to business" Sam said, throwing a journal at Dean.

I picked up a different journal since Sam had stolen the one I was reading, and started flipping through it.

"Well we know it isn't a vampire, the disappearances all take place during the high point of day" Dean said.

"All the crimes scenes are cleaned up to perfection too, so whoever it is is really clean, so can't be a werewolf…those things are just disgusting" I said, closing the journal.

"Not a ghost, we woulda picked up on ems waves" Sam said.

"And we haven't made any progress" I said hanging my head back and closing my eyes, "Whatever is out there, sure doesn't want to be caught"

"Well if you were a monster, would you wanna be caught?" Dean asked.

I glared at him and then rolled my eyes.

"I'll go make some coffee, looks like we are gonna have a long night" I said getting up and walking out of the study.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright hopefully it's starting out good. Like I said this is an experiment and if people don't like it then I won't continue it. It's just an idea I've had. So please review!

~Recap~

"_I'll go make some coffee, looks like we are gonna have a long night" I said getting up and walking out of the study._

-Chapter 2-

~Heaven nor Hell ~

I went straight to the kitchen to start boiling water. I heard something in the living room, and frowned. I hadn't heard Matt leave his room, and I could hear Dean and Sam arguing in the study. Grabbing the baseball bat I kept behind the back door, I crept towards the living room. Peeking around the corner I saw a man in a trench coat, looking around the living room. He looked lost and confused. I jumped from around the corner, swinging the bat. He looked up and caught the bat, with one hand. I stopped, momentarily stunned. I may be a woman but I had a lot of strength. He looked at me, but it wasn't an angry look, more like extremely confused. I turned and kicked out at him, but he dodged it, and I ended up knocking over a lamp.

"Woah what is going out here?" I heard Dean before I saw him.

Sam grabbed my arm and hauled me away from the mysterious man.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean asked, taking the bat from my hand.

"You know him? How the hell did he get in my house?" I yelled, extremely aggravated.

"I was looking for you two, this is where I ended up" Cas said, shrugging.

My eye twitched.

"You can't just show up randomly in someone's house!" I growled.

"What's going on out here?" I heard Matt, and we all turned and looked at him.

"Your sister just tried to beat our friend to death" Dean said.

Matt looked at me, and I just shrugged.

"He just showed up randomly in my living room, you never just show up in a hunter's living room" I growled again.

Castiel looked at Dean, who shook his head.

"How did you just randomly show up in the living room?" Matt questioned, "I didn't hear the front door"

I narrowed my eyes.

"That's a very good question" I said looking at Dean and his friend.

"Uhm well…. You see..." Dean started.

"I am an Angel of the lord" Castiel said.

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. I looked down at Matt, and he looked just as shocked as I did. And then I started laughing. I grabbed my sides and bent over laughing.

"What's so funny?" I heard Cas asked.

"Give her a few, this is how she deals with shock" Matt said, shaking his head.

When I finally recovered, I wiped my eyes and straightened up.

"You're not joking are you?" I said, getting serious.

"Not at all" Sam said.

"Great, just freaking great" I threw my hands in the air and walked away.

"Hi, I'm Matt" Matt said, sticking out his hand "That's my sister Isabel, but you can call her Izzy"

Castiel just looked at Matt's hand.

"Don't I get a say in what he can call me?" I said walking back.

"Now Now Izzy, "Dean started.

"Just stop Dean" I said holding up my hand to him.

"I'm sorry Isabel, I was just looking for Dean and Sam, I did not mean to intrude into your home" Castiel said, showing no emotion at all.

I gripped my hand into a fist, and pound it against my head.

"You're not even back for a few hours, and there's already an Angel in my living room" I said, pointing my finger at Dean.

"Well I was gonna tell you eventually" He said, with that smirk of his.

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head.

"Nothing should cease to amaze me with you Winchesters" I said "Yet you continually are able to surprise me".

"Well since Matt already did introductions, I guess I should follow up, this is Castiel" Dean said ignoring my comment.

"And you're really an Angel?" I asked, starting to think I was in the middle of a very screwed up dream.

"Yes" he nodded, and I took a deep breath.

"So what were you looking for us for?" Sam asked Castiel.

"The disappearances aren't being caused by a demon, it's a rogue angel, one who does not work either Heaven or Hell" Cas said, acting like this whole situation was perfectly normal.

"Great a free lancing angel, this ought to be a fantastic battle" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"Free Lancing?" Cas question, and I stared at him dumb struck.

"He's a bit slow with the whole Human terminology" Dean said, patting my back.

"He's a bit slow in general" I scoffed under my breath.

"So how do we kill the angel?" Matt asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"Oh no no no, you have no part in this, go finish your homework" I said, and ushered him out of the room.

"But Izzy" He whined.

"No buts, get going" I said and pushed him in his room, and closed the door.

"You're so unfair!" He yelled and I could hear the books flying across the room.

I sighed and walked back to the living room, where three men stared at me in question.

"I don't want him hunting" I said, "Especially not an angel".

Dean raised an eyebrow as I walked by him to sit on the couch.

Sam cleared his throat and nodded to Cas, "So how do we kill the angel".

"It's going to be difficult, rogue angels won't play by the rules" Cas said.

"Not like they play by the rules anyways in general" Dean grunted.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but he just shook his head.

"Well we have to find its hiding place first; it is where he'd take the students. Why he is taking them I'm not sure…" Cas drifted off.

"Alright, Angel Hideout….what would we be looking for?" I asked, as Dean sat down next to me.

"Why don't you let us handle this?" He said, taking me hand "you look like you could use 24 hours.."

I wretched my hand back from him.

"An angel is taking students in my neighborhood, and you want me to catch some sleep? I think not" I said, glaring at him.

"I'm just looking out for you!" Dean said raising his voice.

"I don't need you to look out for me!" I growled back.

"Alright enough you two" Sam said, as Cas just looked once again confused.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"So where do we start?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter 3. Hopefully people like this. I mean like it's just an idea but I'm hoping to hear some feedback.

~Recap~

_I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest._

"_So where do we start?" I asked._

~Chapter 3~

"Well we need to start by canvassing the neighborhood, for all the abandon warehouses" Sam said, "It's a place to start".

I stood up and walked over to the cupboard in the corner of the living room. I pulled out a map, and handed it to Sam.

"This is the most updated map the town has" I said, "There's 3 abandoned warehouses, that I know of".

Sam opened the map laying it flat on the coffee table. Castiel peered over his shoulder, but couldn't make heads or tails of the map.

"I don't understand" He said, and I stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

Dean pushed my chin up so my mouth closed and I looked at him like "Are you kidding me?" He just shrugged and smiled, like he was use to this thing. I pushed Castiel over slightly so I could stand alongside Sam.

"Right here is the one, and over here are the other two" I said pointing on the map.

"Alright, Sam and I will go check them out, you two stay here" Dean said, walking over to the door.

"Oh Hey, wait now, I'm going with you" I said, grabbing his arm.

"No you are not, if we find anything, we'll come back and form a plan" Dean said, as Sam rolled up the map.

"Why do I not believe you?" I said, letting go of his arm.

"Just trust me" He said as he brushed my hair out of my face.

I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Fine" I said, and stepped back from him.

"Look after Cas, he's kind of confused" Dean said and walked out the door, with Sam following behind him.

I looked over at Castiel.

"Well since they left their little Angel pet, I guess that means they'll come back this time" I said, and he looked at me like I had two heads.

"Angel Pet?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I'll be in my study" I said and walked away from him.

I walked into my study and sat in my chair. I looked up and saw Castiel standing in front of the desk, looking at me. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"When I said I was gonna be in my study, that didn't mean you had to follow me" I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm not sure what else I'm needed for" He said, still showing no emotion.

My eye twitched.

"Well I don't need you, and the two dimwits don't need you since they left you here, for me to babysit, so why don't you go watch TV or something" I growled, glaring at him.

He didn't answer me, so I looked up and saw he was gone. There was no way he walked outta there without me hearing him.

I was having such a hard time wrapping my head around the whole Angel of the Lord thing.

I put my head in my hands, and sighed. There was so much to do, so little time. Didn't help I had been looking in the wrong place this entire time. I swept everything off my desk in frustration.

"The TV?" I heard Matt's voice, "You don't know how to work the TV?"

"No, Dean normally turns it on for me" I heard Castiel answer him.

"Alright well this is called a remote" Matt said and I stood up.

I wandered to the door, where I could see the couch, careful not to let Matt or Castiel see me. Matt was seated next to Castiel on the couch, showing him the remote. It looked so right, it hurt to watch. Castiel had a look of pure confusion on his face, and Matt was so patient, it was like he was the adult.

"I don't understand how this small box can control the bigger box" Castiel said, holding the remote in his hand.

"Its call technology" Matt said, "I can't really explain it but it's a cool thing"

I smiled, and went back to my desk. Alright, while those two are making acquaintances and the other two are out and about, I needed to buckle down and find out as much about rogue angels as I could. Surely someone had to have dealt with them before.

~4 hours later~

I had gotten so lost in the journals and books in my study; I had not realized how much time had passed, until Dean was standing in the doorway, knocking on the door.

"Yo book worm" He said, smiling.

"I take it you didn't find the angel" I said, looking up from my book, with a yawn.

"No, nothing in any of the warehouses, he's gotta be somewhere else" He said, taking a few steps in.

"Good job captain obvious" I said, standing up and stretching.

He frowned at me.

"Did you happen to find anything?" He snapped.

"Nope, not a thing about Rogue Angels in any of these hunter's journals, or any of the books" I said, walking out from around my desk.

"Great so we having nothing to go on" He threw his hands in the air.

I shook my head at him.

"Did you forget your Angel out there?" I said, gesturing towards the living room, "I'm sure he can help us out".

"He said there's a few rogue angels out there, but none have done anything like this, he said they normal just live a normal human life" Dean said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why live a normal life? It sucks being human" I said softly.

"We don't live normal lives. I'm sure they live good lives" Dean said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I took in a deep breath, and changed the subject.

"Matt taught Castiel how to use the TV" I said, with a smile.

"He did what?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "Great now I'll never get him to do anything".

"Oh stop, that's the most I've heard out of Matt in a while, he seemed to be really happy, having something to do" I said, walking out the door.

"Why don't you let him hunt then?" Dean asked following me.

"I will not explain myself to you, he will not hunt, and that is the end of that" I whispered as calmly as I could, so Matt wouldn't hear me.

He just looked at me with a frown, and sighed.

I made my way into the rest of the living room, and sat down next to Matt on the couch. Castiel was so enthralled in the TV and being able to change the channels, to anything he wanted.

"Have you watched anything for more than 5 seconds?" I whispered to Matt.

"Well we did stop at How I Met Your Mother for almost 15 minutes" Matt said, smiling at her.

I raised an eyebrow and bit my lip trying not to giggle.

"How I Met Your Mother?" I said "Really?"

"It was quite interesting" Castiel said not taking his eyes off the TV.

Dean shook his head and turned to Sam who was standing in the kitchen.

"Sam, mind making a food run?" I heard Dean ask Sam.

"Oh no no no" I said, standing up and walking out to the kitchen.

"What?" Dean whined.

"When was the last time you two actually had a decent meal?" I asked.

"Uh…well…hmm" Sam stumbled over his words.

"Exactly, I'm making dinner tonight, like every night, and you will eat it, and not fast food" I said.

Dean opened his mouth to say something.

"Yes Dean, I'll make a pie" I said, and then ushered them out of the kitchen so I could start.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys chapter 4! Looking forward to some feedback, since I really don't know what people think about it so far. Good, Bad? My friend says she loves it, but she might just be being nice. Who knows lol. Alright well enough of that, Carrying on to chapter 4!

~Recap~

"_Yes Dean, I'll make a pie" I said, and then ushered them out of the kitchen so I could start._

~Chapter 4~

I had been cooking for the past 45 minutes, kicking Dean out of my kitchen a few times to keep him from eating before I was done.

"But Izzy, it smells so good" Dean whined as I pushed him out of the kitchen for the final time.

"Dean, I am almost done, you can wait a little bit longer" I growled, looking over at Sam, "hold on to him will you".

Sam just smiled and grabbed a hold of his brother's arm. I nodded and returned to the kitchen, to finish up my food.

I put the ham on a serving plate and placed it on the dining room table, followed by the mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, and everything else I managed to find. Once the table was pretty much full of food, I called the boys into eat. I sat at the head of the table, Matt to my right, Dean on my left, with Sam next to him. Dean was about to dig in, but I cleared my throat and he stopped.

"What!" He growled, clearly hungry and frustrated.

"We are missing someone.." I said, calmly.

The boys looked at each other, then to the empty seat next to Matt.

"Cas doesn't eat, apparently angels don't have to" Dean said, getting ready to dig in.

"I don't care, Castiel come sit with us" I yelled to the living room.

"I don't have to eat" Castiel replied.

"There's an echo in this house" Dean mumbled.

I glared at him.

"Please Castiel, this is a bonding time" I said, looking at Matt.

My parents had always told me that dinner was a time to bond with your family, to talk about your day, to talk about things that were bothering you. It was also a time to appreciate those around you.

Castiel appeared in the dining room, so fast, I jumped slightly in my seat. He looked around the table and Matt patted the seat next to him. Castiel looked at the seat then sat in it. An awkward silence filled the room, and Dean looked at me like a puppy in pain.

"Alright eat, you glutton" I said, rolling my eyes.

He dug into the food, Sam looked at Matt, who was making a face. I rolled my eyes again, and looked up at Castiel as I cut into my food.

"So Castiel, what were you doing before you came to find these two?" I said, trying to ignore the disgusting noises coming from Dean.

"I was in heaven, working with Anna and Gabriel, on the rogue Angel case" He said, as if it was usual for people to hear about heaven and other angels.

I just nodded my head and went back to eating.

"What's heaven like?" Matt spoke up.

I looked up at him, trying to look mad, but I was slightly curious as to what Heaven looked like, since I knew there was no chance I was going to be going there.

Castiel sat stone still, looking at the table. Matt looked back at his food, knowing he probably wasn't going to get an answer.

"It's bright" Castiel finally said.

Matt beamed at me, like he won a million dollars.

We ate the rest of dinner in a comfortable silence, besides Dean's disgusting noises.

"Wow Izzy, I forgot how great of a cook you were" Dean said, as Sam and I cleaned off the table.

"Yea yea" I said, pushing his feet off my table.

Matt was off showing Castiel his computer, and Sam was washing dishes in the kitchen.

"How'd you afford to get him a computer" Dean asked?

"What do you mean?" I said, cleaning the table.

"There's no way you could get a computer like that on hunter's salary" He said.

"I've worked a few jobs, been saving up, it's an early birthday present" I said.

"Been hustling some money from the bar?" Dean asked.

"No I haven't hustled any money" I said, looking at him.

"Why do I not believe you?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know I'm very trust worthy, unlike some people I know…" I glared at him.

"But you were such a good hustler, you got $500 out of us, and we are unbeatable" Dean said, the shadow of a smile on his face.

I grinned at him, then frowned as Matt and Castiel walked into the dining room.

"I haven't hustled money in a year" I stated and went back to cleaning the table.

"Hustle?" Castiel questioned.

"Izzy used to play dumb at pool and then when the money got big, she swept the board with amazing skill" Matt said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "But I made her promise not to do it anymore"

Dean nodded his head as if he understood now, while Castiel looked even more confused.

"Pool?" He asked, looking at me.

"Come downstairs, I'll show you" Matt said, tugging on Castiel's hand.

I watched as they disappeared down into the basement.

"They seem to be getting along pretty well" Sam said, coming in from the kitchen.

"This is the first time in a while he's had someone other than me to talk to. I'm glad he gets along with Castiel" I said, with a small smile.

Dean put his hand on my shoulder.

"What happened after we left?" He asked.

I immediately frowned and pulled away.

"Nothing" I said, and walked away.

"Izzy!" I heard Sam call after me, but I didn't want to explain to anything to Dean.

I stood at the window sill in my bedroom, overlooking the back of the house. I heard the door open and I turned around, to find Castiel standing in the doorway.

"Castiel?" I asked, not coming up with any reason as to why he was standing there.

"I just wanted to say, that you raised Matthew to be a mature young man, wise beyond his years" He said, not looking at me.

I swallowed hard.

"I had nothing to do with that, he learned….on his own" I said, giving credit where credit was due.

"I won't ask what happened, when you parents died, or when Dean and Sam left the first time, but I do know it's an unspoken problem between you two, and it's caused Matthew to become the young man he has, and for that you should be proud, because no matter what dark hole you were in, you were there for your brother" He said and then disappeared.

I closed my eyes, and sank to the floor.

"No… I wasn't" I cried out, as tears ran down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys sorry it took me so long to update. Finals crept up on me, and I was not ready at all...-_-

And I don't have word on my computer anymore so I have to use my tablet, and I finally bought a keyboard for it, so it's soooo much easier for me to type on it. So without further ado, here is chapter 5! And really looking for some feedback! So don't be afraid to leave some! Thanks!

~Recap~

_"No… I wasn't" I cried out, as tears ran down my face._

~Chapter 5~

After a few minutes I collected myself, and ran a hand through my hair. Taking a deep breath, I exited my room.

Dean looked up from the piece of pie he had snagged, and gave me an awkward smile. Sam was on his laptop, looking very serious. Castiel and Matt were no where to be seen.

"Downstairs" Dean said, knowing who I was looking for.

I nodded and ran my hand through my hair again.

"So what are we to do now?" I asked.

"Well since we now know we are looking for, we try to scrounge up anything we can find on a rogue angel..." Sam said, looking up from his computer.

"Any luck on there?" I asked.

"Not a thing" He looked disappointed.

I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No sweat, we'll find something" I smiled, and he grinned back.

"Did Castiel manage to find anything out?" I asked turning to Dean.

"No he's been with Matt the entire time, I don't think he went anywhere" Dean said, through a mouthful of pie.

I rolled my eyes at his lack of manners and turned on my heel to go downstairs. I could hear a very confused Castiel, before I even stepped on the first stair.

"But why are the balls all different colors?" Castiel asked.

I didn't quite hear Matt's reply as I turned the corner into the den. Matt looked up at me and smiled. Castiel looked throughly frustrated.

"Alright enough with the game explaining, I need to borrow your angel" I smiled back at him.

He frowned slightly but nodded. Castiel looked up at me.

"What for?" He asked.

"Just come upstairs" I said, and left to go up the stairs.

Castiel was at the top of the stairs before I was half way up them.I raised an eyebrow at him, and continued into the living room.

I sat on the couch next to Dean, who was finished with his pie, and Sam, who had closed his computer.

"So when you were in heaven working on the case, did you find anything?" I asked him.

"Nothing really, just hints that it happened before, but nothing about an angel taking humans, they just tried to live normal human lives" Castiel said.

"Could it be a demon taking on the identity of an angel?" I asked.

Castiel hesitated.

"But wouldn't you guys have known that?"Sam asked.

"We never thought about it" Castiel finally admitted.

"So it's a possibility?" I said, but he was gone.

"Damn angels..." Dean muttered.

"Well now what? We are back to square one" I mumbled.

"Crowley?" Dean asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"The King Of Hell" Sam said bitterly.

"What?! You guys know the King Of Hell?" I nearly shrieked.

"Oh that's right you don't know about it..."Dean said, as he looked at Sam.

I raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

~2 hours later~

We were in my basement, setting up for a summoning. Dean had pushed the pool table up against the wall, as I all but dragged Matt up the stairs and locked him in his room. If this was gonna go as bad as what I was imagining, he would not be there to witness it.

When I cam back downstairs, Dean had painted a symbol on the floor, and Sam was mixing ingredients that we had managed to gather together.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked.

"More than you'd think" I muttered, just loud enough so that he wouldn't hear.

Sam looked up at us and Dean nodded, and pulled me so that we were standing behind Sam. Sam began his incantation. I looked up and found Castiel standing infront of me. I backed up into Dean, who barely caught me in time to keep us from falling over.

"Dammit Castiel" I growled, and he looked at me confused.

Sam had finished his incantation and looked at us with his trade mark bitch face.

"Hello Boys" I nearly jumped into Dean again.

"Crowley" Dean growled.

"Ah looks like we company this time" I peeked around Castiel and saw the man standing in the middle of the room.

Yup it was the same one, boy was I screwed.

"Castiel..."He nodded in the angel's direction, "Miss Isabel you can't escape behind your angel".

All three of them looked at me in confusion.

"He's not my angel" I growled stepping out from behind Castiel.

"How do you know her?" Dean asked Crowley.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" He smirked at me.

"We are not here to discuss me, tell us what you know about the demon thats plaguing this area" I growled.

He raised an eyebrow, that smirk still plastered on his face.

"You mean the angel? Castiel you should know about it" Crowley said, turning his attention to the Angel next to me.

"It's not an angel" Castiel said, firmly.

"You sure about that?" Crowley asked, "Because it's not a demon"

"It has to be" Sam said, "Angels don't steal people".

"That you know of" Crowley said, "Well all I know is that it's not a demon".

He made a movement to walk forward and he looked down and saw the circle.

"Really guys?" He said, then looked at me " Well while I'm here, How's Matthew?".

"None of your business" I snarled.

Again the boys looked at me.

"You should really tell them" He said.

"You should really mind your own business" I growled, "He's of no use to us, let him go"

Sam's mouth fell open in shock.

"Say what now?" Dean yelled.

"You heard me, he doesn't know so let him go" I snarled, not taking my eyes off the grinning man in the center of the room.

"She's right" Castiel said, moving forward to remove some of the paint.

"But..." Sam stammered.

Castiel removed a line of paint and Crowley stepped out of the circle.

"Listening to a female now? Are you sure he's not your's love?" Crowely asked, looking at me.

"Get lost" I snapped.

And he did just that. Looking down at my watch, it finally hit me how late...er.. Early it was. 3 in the morning to be exact.

I rubbed my head, and looked to Castiel.

"I take it you didn't find anything else out?" I asked him, suddenly realizing how tired I was.

Castiel shook his head.

"Great..." I groaned.

"Can you explain to me why we just let Crowley go?" Dean snapped and I remembered they were still in the room.

"He wasn't doing us any good" I said, as calmly as possible.

Right now I really just wanted to go to sleep.

"And how do you know that?" Dean asked, "He's a demon, they lie, or did we just forget that?".

"No reason to beat a dead horse" I said, and made my way to the stairs.

"But we weren't beating a dead horse, or a living horse for that matter" Castiel said.

I groaned again, and shook my head.

"I'm going to bed, I've had a really long day, and it seems to only be getting longer, now that you guys are here. Do NOT summon any other creatures into my house without me knowing. Or I will eat you both for breakfast" I snapped and went up the stairs.

"She's kidding Cas" I heard Dean say, and I could only imagine the look on Castiel's face.

I walked by Matt's room, unlocking it and looking in. It seemed he gave up on trying to pick the lock since he was fast asleep on the bed, still in his clothes. I shook my head and maneuvered him under the covers. With a kiss on the forehead, I turned to walk out, but found Castiel in the doorway. I nearly jumped out of my skin. When was I going to get used to the fact that every time I turn around he could be standing there?

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Tucking him in for the night" I said, turning off the lights and ushering him out of the room.

"Tucking him in?" He questioned.

"Its a human thing, to make sure they are ok while they are sleeping" I said, heading towards my room.

He followed in and I just stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

He looked around, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Tucking you in?" He said, with no emotion, but it still made my heart swell a little.

"That's not necessary" I said, and pointed to the door.

He looked at the door and back to me, before vanishing.

What was he playing at? Or maybe that was just how he was. I only knew him less the 24 hours, and I really didn't mind having him around. Which saying a lot. And him trying to tuck me in, I don't know if he felt obligated to do so, or what, but it made my heart feel warmer, warmer then it has been in a long time.

~Dean~

"Dean what are you doing?" I heard Cas before I saw him.

I closed Izzy's door and looked at him.

"Nothing" I said.

"Were you being a "Peeping Tom?" He asked, and sometimes I wish he didn't pick up on some of the stuff I said.

"What? No!" I said louder then I should have, "I'm just curious".

"To what?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow, and I knew what he was thinking.

"Ew no! She's like my little sister. I'm just curious as to how she knew Crowley, and what happened after we left the last time, she's been through some really rough times, but this time she's not talking and It scares me" I said, looking at the ground.

"She'll tell you when she's ready" Castiel said and vanished.

He was right, I couldn't rush her. I mean we walked out on her without so much as a goodbye. I of all people should know that.

~Castiel~

I knew this girl for not even a whole day, but there was something that drew me to her. She was broken, like the rest of us. She had dealt with things, that no one should ever deal with, and she had seen some scary things. There was a past he didn't know about, a past with the winchester's, as a hunter, and a past that neither him or the brother's knew about. He was curious to see how broken she really was. And maybe, just maybe they could fix eachother.

Wait what was I thinking. An angel and a human? That was not possible, it was not fortold in heaven. Well I wasn't really a part of heaven anymore. but it still could not happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Heeyyyy Guys.I'm not making excuses but I did have this chapter typed up a few days ago but my computer decided not to save it, and I had to start all over. So right now I'm in Dover, for the Nascar race, and I had some down time, so I decided to rewrite this. Sorry it took so long. I'm gonna try to get out a chapter of my Doctor Who fic too, but not sure how it'll all go. But yea sorry for the wait, and there's probabaly a lot of spelling errors cause I didn't bring my computer and I'm on my tablet and there's next to no spell check on it...so sorry bout that. Enough of my issues, Onward we go!

~Recap~

_Wait what was I thinking? An angel and a human? That was not possible, it was not for told in heaven. Well I wasn't really a part of heaven anymore, but it still could not happen._

~Chapter 6~

I groaned and rolled over, as the sun poured through my window.

"Rise and shine, honey bunches" Dean yelled, as he pulled the shutters on my windows open.

When I opened my eyes Sam, Matt and Castiel were peeking around my door, wide eyed and looking scared, well except for Castiel, he just looked confused.

"Dean this is such a bad idea" Matt whispered.

"She'll kill you" Sam whispered again.

"I can hear you" I mumbled and they visibly jumped.

"Come on sunshine, its time to get up, we have a lot of work to do" Dean said grabbing my covers.

"Let go and I won't break your hand" I growled, tightening my grip on my covers as I turned slightly to look at him.

He had that glint in his eye, the one that says he dared me. I glared at him, then let go of the covers. He pulled them back, and I jumped up, tackling him to the ground.

"Woah!" He yelled, as he hit the ground.

I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled his face up to mine.

"Next time you better let me sleep" I growled and let go of him, satified in the thump his head made as it hit the wood floor.

I stood up and turned towards the other three males standing outside my door. They all visibly shrank as I walked towards them.

"Next time you better stop him, or I will kill you all" I growled.

Castiel opened his mouth.

"Yes Castiel, I will figure out how to kill an angel as well" I glared at him, before walking out of my room and into the bathroom.

~Castiel~

"I told you it was a bad idea" Matthew said as Sam and him helped Dean up off the floor.

"She would have slept all day….and we would have gotten nothing done" Dean huffed, as he dusted himself off.

"Actually she's normally the first one up, like crack of dawn early, but lately she's been staying up later and sleeping in later" Matthew said, placing his hands in his pockets.

Both Dean and Sam looked at him.

"She's gotta be really torn up about this whole thing, and not being able to do anything about it, must be hard on her" Sam said, with a sigh,.

"Our neighbor's daughter was the second one to go missing. Her mother showed up on our doorstep crying, I haven't seen the look that crossed Izzy's face like that since….well since you guys left, it was anger, pure anger" Matthew said, with a frown.

There was a question filled silence that filled the air, everyone was looking at the ground.

"Well lets get out of here, before comes back, cause she will kill us" Matthew said as he walked out.

"What happened the last time you were here?" I spoke before my brain thought better of it.

Sam looked at Dean, and then at the ground.

"That…..is a story for another time" Dean said, before walking out, Sam sighed and followed him out.

I took this time to look around. There was a picture on her dresser, the only picture that he remembered seeing in the house. He picked it up. It was a much younger version of herself, and Matthew.

"Whatcha looking at?" Izzy said, and I almost flinched.

I waved the picture, looking slightly guilty.

"Ah" she said, walking in.

I noticed she was only wrapped in a towel.

She sighed, before sitting on her bed.

"That was years ago, right before my parents were killed. I was 13, Matt was 8" She said, looking at the picture in my hand.

I walked over and sat next to her.

"How did your parents die?" I asked, knowing I was treading a fine line.

"They were murdered by vampires" She said a few seconds later.

"I'm…sorry" I said, my brain not being able to think fast enough to say anything else.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, and then she got up.

"It's in the past, and I've moved on" She said, pulling me up as well, leaving the picture on her bed.

"And you are getting out" she said pushing me out of the room.

Once I was out, she shut the door behind me and Dean seemed to materialize at my right, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked, and he just shook his head and walked away.

~Izzy~

I leaned against the now closed door and sighed. Turning slightly I saw the picture on my bed. I walked over to it and picked it up.

*We were so happy then…*

I shook my head and put the picture back on my dresser.

A few minutes later, fully dressed in jeans and a black beater, work boots, my hair pulled up into a pony tail. All the boys were in the living room. Dean was laid out on my couch, feet propped up on my coffee table, Sam was sitting at the small table by the window, on his computer, & Matt and Castiel were on the floor watching TV.

"Fat lot of you good you guys are" I said, pushing Dean's feet off my coffee table.

"Well what would you like us to do?" Dean asked.

"Uhm well there is a study full of journals to go through" I snapped at him, then turned to Castiel, "Don't you have any Angel friends who could help out?"

He took this hint and disappeared. I already knew Sam was working on the case, he always took this kind of thing serious. Matt looked at me like he was waiting for his job.

"Don't you have any homework that needs to be done?" I asked.

"But Izzy!" He pouted.

"No this is too dangerous, you will not be part of this" I half yelled.

Dean and Sam looked at me, as Matt got up and stomped out of the room. Dean opened his mouth, but I glared at him and he shut it.

"Study, now" I growled and he got up and he stood up.

"Yes ma'am" He said in a sarcastic tone, and walked away.

"I'll get some coffee on, we'll probably need it" I said, and Sam nodded in agreement without taking his eyes off his screen.

I went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. A few minutes later I heard voices in the living room.

"So this is where you've been hiding out" I didn't recognize the voice.

Sticking my head into the living room, I saw Castiel accompanied by a blonde haired male. They both turned and looked at me.

"Ah Gabriel this is Isabel" Castiel said, nodding in my direction.

Gabriel smiled and walked up to me, taking my hand and kissing it. I looked at Castiel and raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged.

"Ah Gabe, I thought I heard your annoying voice" Dean said entering the room, with a journal in his hands.

"Dean Winchester" Gabriel said, and then looked over at Sam, "Sam of course your here too".

Neither males looked all to pleased to see eachother.

I heard a door open, and turned to see Matt enter the room. He made a point to ignore me as he walked up to Gabriel.

"Hi I'm Matt" He said, offering his hands to the other Angel.

Gabriel looked at Matt, with a raised eyebrow.

"My younger brother" I said.

"Nice too meet you Matt, I'm Gabriel" He finally said, taking Matt's out stretched hand.

"Well glad we all know eachother now" Dean said, and we all lookd at him.

Sam took this time to interrupt us.

"So get this" He said, and we all turned to him, " Theres an old farm at the edge of town, that someone moved into right before the kidnappings started".

He turned the screen for us to see.

"And you forgot to mention this to us?" Dean said, looking at me.

"Didn't really think about it, that place has been for sale more times then I can count" I said, "People say the place is haunted..."

"And you didn't check it out?" Dean practically yelled.

"Wasn't a top prority, the ghosts if there are any, aren't killing people" I growled.

"Guys, guys" Sam said, "We have a lead, we need to go check this out".

I sighed, and then nodded.

"Get your shit together, we are going to check this place out" I said to everyone, and Matt looked at me with a hopeful look.

I shook my head.

"No you are staying here," I said, and he opened his mouth, "No arguing, it could be dangerous, you are staying here and that is final".

He frowned, but ended the argument.

"Be ready to go in 10 minutes" I said, heading towards my room, "This may be our only lead".


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. It's been hectic around here and I had no motivation to write... Geez life, why must you be so hard. But anyways, enough of my excuses! Here we go!

~Recap~

_"No you are staying here," I said, and he opened his mouth, "No arguing, it could be dangerous, you are staying here and that is final"._

_He frowned, but ended the argument._

_"Be ready to go in 10 minutes" I said, heading towards my room, "This may be our only lead"._

~Chapter 7~

I met the boys outside, Matt was watching from the window.

"It'll be a tight squeeze but we can all fit in the Impala" Dean said, and I shook my head.

"Not necessary, I have my own ride" I said as I opened the garage.

Dean's mouth fell open and I smirked. In the garage sat a Black 1967 Ford Mustang.

"Is that…?" Dean asked.

"Mhm, all fixed up and running better than ever" I said, proudly, "Fixed her myself".

Sam looked at me, and then nodded his head in appreciation.

"Never thought I'd see her running again" Dean said.

"Me either" I said and then shook my head.

The two angels just stared at the three of us.

"Alright, you two in the Impala, the angels are with me" I said.

"You know we can just…." Gabriel started.

"No, we need a plan, you two can't just poof about, someone will notice" I snapped.

"We don't poof…" Castiel stated, and I glared at him.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but I turned my glare to him and he closed it.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

Sam nodded and got in the Impala. Dean mumbled something and went around to the driver side.

I shook my head and loaded my bag into the trunk. I turned to Castiel and Gabriel, to find them gone.

"If they poofed there I swear to…." I said as I got in the car, only to find Castiel in the driver side, and Gabriel in the backseat.

"Swear to what?" Gabriel smirked.

I glared at him and backed out of the garage.

"You drive like an old lady!" Dean yelled out the window.

I stuck my middle finger out the window.

"Try to keep up with this, you mother..." I growled.

"Language!" Gabriel smirked, "You have angels of the lord in your car"

I stuck my finger at him this time and tore up the street, with Dean close on my bumper.

~A few minutes later~

"Damn girl, where'd you learn to drive?" Dean laughed as he got out of the Impala.

"I learned from the best" I smiled back at him.

Sam crawled out of the car, and gave us both his famous bitch face.

Castiel and Gabriel appeared behind me and looked like they were going to be sick.

"That was the worst ride of my life" Gabriel coughed.

I popped the trunk and got my bag out. Dean and Sam got their bags out the Impala.

"Oh boys you won't be needing that, not yet anyways" I said, and threw my bag over my shoulder and walked away.

"What?!" Dean said running up to me.

"What? You think we were just gonna burst in there blazing guns?" I asked.

"Well what other way is there to do it?" He asked.

"The Izzy way" I winked and walked up the stairs.

Dean shook his head and followed, with Sam and the angels close behind.

I knocked on the door.

"And what is that plan?" Dean asked.

"I'm a photographer" I smiled.

"And what does that make us?" Gabriel spoke up.

"My lackies" I smirked at him, as all the boys frowned.

I knocked on the door again.

"If no one answers I say we break in and take a look around" Dean said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Someone is home" I stated.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"Did you not notice there are three cars in the driveway?" Sam said, and I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

The door started to open.

"Hello, my dear friend, I am a photo...Tommy?" I said surprised.

"Izzy?" The tall, yet skinny man said, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, did Nicole move here with you too?" I asked.

"Uh no" He said in a quick tone, and went to shut the door.

Dean stuck his hand out and stopped him.

"I don't believe the girl was done talking" He said, and nodded at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we could finish this inside?" I suggested, and Tommy looked at my male companions in fear.

"Uh yea sure" He stuttered and stepped aside for us to walk in.

**Again sorry for the long wait. I hope to update more, but not sure how long my motivation will hold out. I will try my best those. Please review! :)**


End file.
